Operation Demigod
by Beautifully Musical
Summary: Hades is pissed. His children are always being teased. So he goes up to Olympus with his wife and complains to the gods. They propose the most logical solution: Become demigods and help their kids. Weird thing is, Athena came up with the plan! Join the Olympians, Hestia, and Hades as they live one year as demigods. Oh, and one thing; there's a vengeful goddess out to get you.
1. Operation Demigod

**Hestia**

* * *

The gods are fighting again. Apparently Jason Grace and Piper McLean got into a fight into whether ambrosia should be an ice cream flavor. They fight's already been resolved, but deities are still taking sides, with Zeus and Aphrodite being the team captains.

"Hestia!" Aphrodite called in her melodic voice. "What do you think?"

I sighed. "I think ambrosia _could_ be an ice cream flavor, providing a nice treat for hot summer days," Aphrodite smirked at Zeus. "_but_ it needs to be regulated so demigods don't eat it foolishly and accidentally hurt themselves."

Athena smiled and walked to me. "She has spoken. I myself have not spoken, to prevent sides like this, but you have done this perfectly. I am with Hestia."

For once, all the other Olympians, besides Zeus and Aphrodite, nodded their heads in agreement. I have not felt this much attention since I gave up my throne for Dionysus, better known to the demigods of Camp Half-Blood as "Mr. D." Wait, you're not a demigod, are you? If you are, get off the Internet _now_. Hermes hasn't gotten to making the Internet safe for demigods. Get off! Monsters will find you! Well, if you haven't been claimed yet, you probably won't cause _too_ much damage. If you're a clear-sighted mortal, no harm done! Except maybe to your sanity...

"As much as I love conflict, that _was_ getting annoying," Ares said.

Just then, Hades stormed into the throne room, a black aura, and Persephone, following him. Not Aura, as in Mellie, an aura as in ambience.

"I AM _SICK_ OF YOUR CHILDREN BULLING AND HURTING MY CHILDREN, JUST BECAUSE THEIR FATHER IS ME!" Hades boomed.

Ares snickered. "Well you_ are_ the god of outcasts."

The Lord of the Dead sent Ares a withering look.

"God of Riches and the Underworld," the god of war corrected.

"Why don't you help him then?" Athena suggested.

"Pallas Athene, you know we cannot do this. It is against the Ancient Laws," Hera said, arching an eyebrow. Persephone was trying to calm Hades down.

"Uncle, summon Hecate, if you will," Athena said.

He took out a drachma and looked at Poseidon pointedly. Percy Jackson's dad sighed and stuck his finger out, making a spring of water come out of it.

"O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," Hades said in a way that showed he did _not_ like saying that. "Show me Hecate, goddess of Witchcraft, in the Underworld."

An image of the goddess appeared. She was reading an incantation out of a spell book. "Διατάζω ουσία σας να παγιδευτεί σε αυτό το μπουκάλι μέχρι να έρθει η ώρα σας να μεταρρυθμιστεί!"*

"Hecate!" Hades said.

She dropped the glass vial. Eighteen _empousa_ rose from the fog that used to be trapped in the bottle. "Γαμώτο!"**

Hecate pulled out a sword from the scabbard that hung on her left hip, and, amazingly, destroyed all of her daughters. "Annoying children! What is it, my Lord?"

"Lady Athena requests your presence here at Mt. Olympus."

She nodded, and cut off the connection. Seconds later, Hecate appeared right beside me.

"Hello, Hestia," she greeted.

I smiled in response.

Athena stood up from her throne. "Hecate, your Lord says that his children are being ridiculed, and I suggested we pay a visit to our children. Queen Hera says no, that it is a violation of the Ancient Laws. I plan to squeeze our way around it. Here's what I propose. Turn us into demigods. We will have our respective powers, and be sixteen. This will end after one year, on the summer solstice. We inform Chiron and Dionysus, nobody else. We can spy on our children, and help them in times of need. The Ancient Laws say the _gods_ cannot help their children, but we will be _demi_gods."

Everyone was silent. Could this really work?

"Let's take a vote," Zeus announced. "All against raise your hand, all for do nothing at all."

Nobody moved.

"It is decided then. We will be demigods for one year. Hecate, you have the Olympians' approval," Zeus said.

* * *

Athena, Aphrodite, and Hecate called for a meeting, and _I_ have to come too. Athena and Hecate I understand, but I think Aphrodite's just worried she won't be as pretty as she is now. Don't tell her I said that.

"It has come to my attention that we will all need new names, so as not to be recognized by our children," Athena said. She flicked her wrist, and a piece of parchment appeared out of thin air. "Your names. Zeus, Zach Casey. Hera, Calliope Owens. Poseidon, Patrick Evans. Demeter, Delilah Willows. Ares, Adam Augustine. Apollo, Aaron Phoenix. Artemis, Astra Phoenix. Hephaestus, Harry Brady. Aphrodite, Alexandria Rosenhart. Hermes, Henry Emerson. Hestia, Hailey Pierce. Hades, Hunter Taylor."

I was shocked. I asked "I'm going?" the same time Artemis asked "Who're you?"

"I will be Ava Kennedy, and _yes_, Hailey, you are going," At-Ava replied.

"Why is my wife up there with you?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be in charge of our looks, 'cause we can't have anyone recognizing us, and our clothing," Alexandria said.

Hecate spoke up. She turned around and took a silver tray off of a table. It had golden chalices on it. "Everyone drink this," Hecate commanded.

The rest of the gods rushed to get theirs, but Ava and I were the last to get ours. When I drank it, I felt for of weakened, like my powers were being drained. By the look of Calliope's face, she had felt this way before, and recently.

"There! Now, you're demigods!" Hecate said. "Aphrodite, you may do it now."

Alexandria gave us each a rose petal. "Crush it. You'll get a totally cute outfit and a new face."

We did as she said. As a demigod, I am a child. A 12 year old child. It seems, as Ava tells me, that Hestia made me out of clay, because she wanted a companion. Hestia, not Hailey. Gods, this is so confusing.

I have a sleeveless, pink, butterfly printed dress, denim leggings, pink sandals with a imitation flower, and pomegranate lip balm.

As we rode down the elevator of the Empire State Building, Ava grabbed my hand, smiling.

"I'll be your big sister in the mortal world, alright?"

I nodded, thinking it would be a very _weird_ year.

* * *

**I _loved_ writing in Hestia's Point of View! It's awesome. I really hope you guys like this. They're demigods now! What happens next? *wiggles eyebrows***

***I command your essence to be trapped into this bottle until your time to be reformed comes!**

****Fuck!**


	2. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!

**Astra**

**(Artemis)**

* * *

I _abhor_ shadow-travel. I really do. It makes me sick to my stomach, something I don't feel unless someone tries/thinks about raping me or one of my Hunters. Hunters... Oh, Zoe.

A hole appears. We are in Camp Half-Blood. At least Alexandria gave me flats! Also, she gave me the second least makeup, the least being Hailey.

We step out in the woods, knowing someone could see us, but chances are, nobody is out here in the woods at 9:30 PM. From my experience, they are at the campfire, singing with my twit of a twin brother's children.

Chiron, being the good hunter he is, sensed our presence, and so did Dion- Mr. D. I'm sorry. I forgot. Chiron waited until Hailey tumbled out of the hole and Hunter closed the "portal" to announce our arrival.

"Are you demigods? Or clear-sighted mortals? Wait, mortals can't come in unless invited, and if you didn't know you couldn't have invited them. Why were you in the forests? You're lucky the cleaning harpies haven't eaten you," Chiron said, acting like he didn't know who we were.

I stepped forward. "We were being chased by a woman who was very pretty, but she had donkey on one leg and a prosthetic bronze leg."

"I thought they were _empousa_, like from Myths class, but those don't exist. Do they?" Ava said, playing her part.

"Well, they are real. That was an empousa. You're demigods, just like Chiron said. You probably haven't been claimed yet though," Annabeth Chase, Av- I mean, Athena's daughter, said. Ava beamed at her (?) daughter's achievement and level-headedness. This is getting confusing.

"Oh, by the way, Chiron, the half-horse man who was talking to you, is a _centaur_, not a pony-man," Percy interrupted. "Oh, Annabeth isn't Chiron. I'm Percy! Don't worry if you haven't been claimed yet, though. The gods promised to do it soon when they came to CHB and were thirteen. You guys are like our age, eighteen, so it's alright. Campfire's usually when you get claimed."

As if the gods themselves had heard, which they _did_, we all claimed ourselves, and Hailey's explanation scroll landed in her hands after a hearth image "burned" over her head, mine a few seconds later with a bow and arrow lined to shoot in front of a full moon. Good timing, Hebe!

Hailey handed it over to Chiron. Shyly, she said, "I can't read fast enough. I'm dyslexic."

Calliope and I did the same thing.

Chiron smiled. "Almost everyone here is. Let me read it. It's from Lady Hestia. It says 'This is my sister. She is a demigod. I have made her out of clay, and she is my companion. Her name is Hailey Pierce. Teach her how to defend herself, something I cannot do. ~Hestia.' Let's see yours. 'I have chosen her to be a legacy huntress. She's a demigod daughter of Hecate, but let her in my cabin. Her name is Astra Phoenix, and her twin brother is Aaron, though you've probably figured this out by now. In one year, she will return to me. ~Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Virginity, and All The Wild Things.' And then yours. 'This is my revenge to Zeus. This will make him mad for a while, until he sees another pretty face. Oh, well. Protect her for me, will you? ~Queen Hera.'"

Thank goodness Hecate gave me another potion to make me a 'demigod daughter of Hecate.' A demigod walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Lou Ellen!" she said. "We're sisters, though we probably won't see each other, because we're in different cabins."

I smiled. "I think I'll be fine here. Seems cozy."

"Yeah, Camp Half-Blood's the only home I know. Before, Kronos kept torturing me with dreams, trying to get me to join his army, while I ran away from law enforcement. I said no, of course, to Kronos," Lou Ellen replied.

* * *

**Patrick**

**(Poseidon)**

* * *

You should have seen Percy's face when he found out we were "brothers." HILARIOUS! We were walking down the beach.

"By, the way, you should know. We have another brother. He's a cyclopes, but he's fun. His name's Tyson. _So_, now that you know a little of _my_ life, tell me some of yours. Got a girlfriend?" Percy said.

_Girlfriend?_ "Uhh, yeah. Her name's Annie. I cheated on her though. With a girl named Sally. Annie stayed, but I still wanted to stay with Sally, though. Sally got a boyfriend after I left, a guy named Gaston. Gaston was a total bastard to her. Sally left Gaston for being such a jerk, and got another boyfriend named Peter." I said. Amphitrite= Annie. Gaston= Gabe. Peter=Paul Blofis. Smooth.

"Huh," Percy said, playing with a water ball he'd made. "Sounds like my mom's story, even has the same name! Except Gaston was Gabe in our story, Peter was Paul Blofis, my step-dad. Once, our dad told me he'd wanted to stay with mom, but he had a duty as a god."

I shrugged. "Yeah, imagine if we were gods. Not being able to visit our children. Watching them die horrible deaths to preserve us."

"Well," he sighed. "that's a demigod's job. That's what we're here for. That's what we've always been here for. Besides, I'm a thousand percent sure that I wouldn't want Kronos replacing Zeus, even though I've come _this_ close to being on the receive end of his lightning bolt. I rescued it for him when twelve, and stopped Ares from betraying the gods! I have messed up a lot, though."

I laughed genuinely. This was going to be a weird experience.

* * *

**Annabeth**

**(Ha! Bet you didn't see _that_ coming!)**

* * *

I usually like having new campers. There are more people to defend CHB in case we're under attack. More people to help others. More people to watch each other's backs.

Remember, I said, _usually_. Most of the new kids are cool. (Though, I don't think they could be classified as "kids" anymore.) Like Ava. And Astra. And Hailey. But the one that is _so_ aggravating is Calliope.

I should have known that Hera would send one of her bitches down to make my paradise a Tartarus. Ugh! How bothersome can that woman be!?

Crap. Literally. I just stepped in cow poop. What the _hell_, woman!? I freaking _save_ the world, like, ∞ times, and she still gives me shit to deal with.

Okay, I guess I'm being a hypocrite right now. I always say if you cannot find another way to express your feelings, especially for a child of Athena, you aren't very bright. But seriously, I think after not really cussing since I was seven, I deserve a temper-tantrum right now. Especially after being the voice of reason on almost every single quest I've been on. Except when I was looking for the _Athena Parthenos_, I was a wreck.

Anyway... Back to Hera's avenger. She is _always_ leading me to places where I get dunked in cow poop, or pecked at by several apparently pissed peacocks. And then being chased by said peacocks.

"Annabeth!" Calliope called in her lilting British accent.

I turned around, exasperated. "What do you want, Calliope? I have to finish cabin inspection."

She took my wrist and pulled me along. "C'mon. It's Percy."

"What? What happened?" I asked, nervous that her mother took Percy on another joy-ride.

Calliope lead me to Zeus's Fist. She said, "You stink," and ran off.

"Wha-"

I looked up. A literal ton of cow poop dropped on me.

HERA!

* * *

**The Hera/Annabeth thing was half-created by ro781727. This stuff _is_ pre-written after all. It's just edited and polished. Hera's prank: all hers, not mine.**

**Anyway, that was what Annabeth thought of Hera, _of course_ it will cuss. That woman (Hera) needs anger management. And a new face. And better manners. She also needs to stop being a bitch.**

**Oh, crap. I'm being chased by a rabid peacock right now! At least I think it's rabid. Can peacocks even get rabies? Huh. I dun- SDAjh;fhb;oajflsadvbf. HELP. ME. SOS!**


	3. Spiders, Theories, and Percabeth

**Annabeth**

* * *

After being caught trying to sneak back to cabin 6 by Piper, who helped me wash the crud out, and being laughed/smirked at my the entire camp/Calliope, I was determined to make her pay.

"Did you enjoy your bath, Annabeth?" Calliope asked, her British accent faltering in lame attempts to stifle her laughter.

"Actually, I did. Piper McLean, the girlfriend of your mother's champion and senior counselor of cabin 10, helped me, and set up a bath. So, _yes_," I responded, smirking when her mouth fell open.

"Well," she said. "I hope you enjoy your present."

As Calliope passed me to leave, I felt something cool attach to my wrist. There was a black cuff with a gold spider on it. One of the arachnid's legs moved a little, and that's when I realized the spider was mechanic.

I tried to pull the cuff off my wrist, but it wouldn't budge. The gold spider moved at a steady pace up my arm.

"Help!" I shouted. "Stupid godsdamn Hera," I muttered under my breath.

Ava, my newest sister, saw me. She didn't seem fazed by the spider.

"Give my your wrist, Annabeth," Ava said.

When I gave her my hand, she turned it over and squeezed the black metal. The spider stopped advancing up my arm, and Ava lifted it up and set it back on the cuff, which she now held in her hand.

I rubbed my red wrist. "Thanks for that."

Ava smiled. "Don't mention it. I'll go talk to Calliope about this. I assume you don't want this happening when Thalia Grace comes to camp?"

My eyes widened in shock. _Thalia's coming?_ "Uh, no. I _don't_ want this happening when she's here. It'd actually be great if you talked to her. Thank you."

"Okay. Just tell me something in return," she said.

"Alright."

"What do you see in Percy Jackson?" Ava asked, her grey eyes stormy, like all the Athena kids' do when we're in deep thought.

"Well," I said. "He's..._Percy_. That's just it. He's _Percy_. I can't imagine anything or anyone else. Not even Hera can keep us apart, and she's tried."

I was referring to the "Great Switch."

"When he breaks your heart," Ava said with all seriousness. "tell me, and I will make him wish he was never born."

As she walked away, all I could think about was how sincere her words seemed. The only people who speak like that to me are Malcolm, Percy, and Athena...

* * *

I laid in my bed thinking. 13 new campers, 13 Olympians, minus Mr. D, add Hades and Hestia...

The door to the senior counselor's room, _my_ room, opened and Percy was in the doorway.

"Hey, Wise Girl! What's up?" he asked, as he sat on my bed.

"Percy," I said.

"Okay, what's wrong? You didn't call me Seaweed Brain. There's something up," Percy said, green eyes looking into my grey ones.

I pulled out Daedalus's laptop. "Alright, you know how there's twelve Olympians?"

He nodded.

"Well, if you look through ancient history there are actually fourteen. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, and Hestia. Mr. D is at camp. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all apparently broke the Promise of the Big Three with people besides Sally and Thalia's mom. Hera and Hestia have children, though I can see why Hestia wanted someone to talk to. Yeah, Hailey's scroll said she was Hestia's sister, but you met her, and she looks exactly like you described her, only she's twelve, not eight," I said. "I think that the new guys are actually the gods. Astra, Calliope, Hailey, and Ava are actually Artemis, Hera, Hestia, and Athena. Astra was lying about being a daughter of Hecate, and they got the goddess of witchcraft to help them."

Percy was silent for a while, taking it all in. "Well, yeah but how did you come up with this crazy-not-so-crazy thought?"

"Calliope pulled another prank on me, and put this spider cuff on my wrist. Ava came and took it off, but she said that quote-unquote 'When he breaks your heart, tell me and I will make him wish he was never born'." I put finger-quotes around the stuff Ava said.

"So did you just now realize that Ava said _When_ not _If_?" Percy asked.

It was my turn to be silent. "_See_? That just adds wood to the fire, Seaweed Brain! Ava is my mother! And have you noticed that Nico hasn't been picked on ever since Hunter came, but every time Cabin 5 has played ever since Adam came, more people are getting hurt?"

"Your last sentence was run-on," Percy commented.

I rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, it was," I said cautiously. "Are you _sure_ you're Seaweed Brain? What happened at our one-month anniversary?"

"We went to Paris after we rescued the Caduceus. Besides, why are you so surprised? I don't _always_ tune out. Sometimes I listen," he said.

"Are you being possessed by an eidolon again? Wait, that's impossible. Piper made them swear on the River Styx..."

"Y'know, I'm supposed to find this extremely insulting," Percy said.

"But you don't, 'cause I'm too awesome," I replied.

He just shook his head. "You've been spending _way_ too much tim with Leo."  
"I have to help him fix the _Argo II_." I explained. "Besides, to know that it's even called a Caduceus, you'd have to spend too much time with _me_."

"Well, I'm about to spend even more time with you. To the beach!" Percy said, stretching his fist out like Superman.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

He took my hand, and lifted me on his back, giving me a piggy back ride.

I laughed. "My mom's going to be so mad."  
"Don't you mean Ava?" he said, running to the beach.

* * *

**Oh, Percabeth. *sighs dreamily* My OTP. Then again I have like 1,234,982,304 OTPs. CALEO FOREVER. PERACHEL _SUCKS_!**

**Sorry about that, though whoever invented Perachel needs to go to Tartarus. "Please feel free to take offense in that."**

*****QUESTION: Who said the quote above? "Please feel free to take offense in that."*****

**Alright! Annabeth has a theory! I think I'll do Ava (Athena) next, where she sees Percabeth in action. Alexandria will probably be there. BTW, I did _not_ name Aphrodite after myself. I'm not that conceited. My fatal flaw is hubris, but I rarely look at myself in the mirror. Alexandria was the only _long_ name that started with an 'A' that I could think of.**

**~Alex**

**Post Script: Someone please message meh. I'm _bored_.  
**

**Post Post Script: Sorry it's so short!**

**Post Post Post Script: See the Spider Cuff on my profile!**


	4. Councilor's Meeting

**Piper McLean**

* * *

I was sitting beside my sister on the steps of the Aphrodite cabin talking to Alexandria. She was pretty cool for a girly Aphrodite camper. She believed in love in its purest form, not the lust filled couples of today.

We were talking about everything, anything, and nothing all at the same time. It was kind of fun to have an Aphrodite girl understand me and not be a bitch.

"Pipes!"

I turned towards the sound of the voice. It was Annabeth, with Percy following behind her.

"Piper! There's a councilor's meeting in fifteen. It's mandatory," Annabeth said. She turned to Percy. "I'll get one through nine, and you get the rest?"

Percy nodded and chastely kissed her. He smiled and ran off.

Annabeth smiled to herself for a few more second before realizing she had a task and where she was standing.

"Piper McLean, say anything and I'll kill you," she warned before taking off.

The minute my best friend was gone, Alexandria squealed. "They're so cute together!"

Damn, she really was a daughter of Aphrodite.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase**

* * *

Since Jason was visiting, I remembered to stop by his cabin. By the time I finished, it was already time for the meeting, so I ran to the Big House.

Everyone was there already, so I took my seat. Chiron came in a few seconds later talking to a girl who looked fifteen, but I knew better. It was Thalia Grace, my best friend. She caught sight of my and hugged me tightly. She sat down across from me when we broke it off

"Annabeth, why did you call a mandatory meeting?" Chiron asked.

"Is Dirt Face rising again?" Leo asked, panicked. "'Cause I'm not even done repairing the ship, and both the Athena _and_ Hephaestus cabins working on it."

"No, but I think it's the gods. They're here. Disguised as demigods. I know it sounds crazy, but–"

"Listen, Princess," Clarisse interrupted. "I thought you were _crazy_ when you started dating Kelp Head, but that's _insane_. The gods would make a big deal out of coming to this place and make sure we kiss their feet. There's no way they would come into camp without making us do that shit."

"Actually," Lou Ellen said. "there is. There's a spell I read about recently. It's dangerous and lethal if cast incorrectly. Only an Olympian, my mother, or the entirety of the Hecate cabin could cast it, and even then there's a chance we would fail. It's called the Half-Blood Curse."

"Nice to know the gods think of us as curses," Thalia grumbled.

"_Anyway_," Lou Ellen drawled, obviously not pleased to be interrupted. "It can turn any supernatural entity or deity into a demigod to be killed. When they die, it is then that their domain disappears. If the gods simply do not want to be recognized for a while, the caster can set a time limit. Then again, they could also use the _Homo Sapiens_ spell… But, in order to research the spell I'd need to get a sample of one of the new 'demigod's' DNA. Could the Athena cabin do that? Inspect the sample, I mean."

I nodded, not really listening at this point. _Why do the gods want to be in Camp Half-Blood__?_

"And Jason, do you think Terminus would allow us to get a sample of him? To compare?"

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation (look at the previous chapter) and I was too lazy. Sorry this is so short, though. I just have a writer's block. -_-**

**EDIT: I fixed some stupid mistakes. Thanks, _ro781727_ for noticing that!**


End file.
